Hazel : The Ultimate Disaster Fanfic
by Opel Vectra
Summary: a fanmade Sword in The Stone sequel freaturing Hazel aka the squirrel girl who had a crush on Wart, enjoy...
1. Chapter 1 : Hazel

July 482…

Arthur (aka Wart) met Merlin and his owl Archimedes…

When Merlin turned Arthur into a squirrel,

Wart also met a squirrel girl named Hazel who had a huge crush on him…

Unfortunately, Hazel's heart was broken when she found out that Arthur wasn't a squirrel…

And our squirrel girl also dated another squirrel from what people from 21st century call a racing video game…

Some sort of game where you are racing in a horseless chariot, a flying machine or some strange boat…

The game was called "Diddy Kong Racing" (it has medieval circuits), the squirrel's name was Conker and he dumped Hazel for another squirrel girl called Berri…

December 482…

Arthur became king of England…

Hazel found out and went to find Arthur,

Just after Conker dumped her, she followed Wart to England when he was Kay's squire and the squirrel girl had a plan for making Arthur her mate…


	2. Chapter 2 : Bride of Arthur

While Arthur was thinking about what Merlin said about what a motion picture was…

(Just like television, without commercials…)

Hazel was sleeping somewhere in Merlin's lab…

Archimedes

"Hey!

Wakey wakey!

Merlin doesn't want any animal in his lab except me!

Get out!

Shoo!"

Archimedes found her and Hazel fall into a box full of magic powder…

Hazel

"Oh please Mr Owl…

I mean no harm…I'm just a squirrel and…

I can talk?"

Archimedes

"Yeah, you have fallen into making-talk powder…

The same Merlin used to make me talk…

Anyway, what are you doing here?"

Hazel

"I…

I'm looking for a boy…"

Archimedes

"A squirrel boy?"

Hazel

"No…

A boy…well…

The one that was with you…and your master…"

Archimedes

"You must be talking about our king…

Arthur…"

Hazel

"Is he king?…"

While Archimedes was talking to Hazel,

Merlin arrived with Arthur and slammed the door on Hazel…

Arthur

"We were wasting our time Merlin…

Today, we were supposed to study the French revolution that will happen on 1789…"

Merlin

"Yes indeed lad…

But today, you were meeting your father in law and King of Cameliarde Leodegrance…"

Arthur

"Father in law?"

Archimedes

"In other words, you just met Princess Guinevere's father…

You're gonna marry her very soon…"

Arthur

"Marry her?

But I haven't met her yet…"

Merlin

"This wedding will have an important impact on your reign and your legacy…

Cameliard and Britain are going to be united…"

Hazel

"Wedding?"

As Merlin, Arthur and Archimedes were discussing,

They saw a ginger haired girl behind the door…

The girl was actually Hazel who accidentally drank a human turning potion…

Merlin

"Excuse me young lady…

What are you doing here?"

Hazel

"I'm…just a maid…

I was just cleaning…"

Arthur

"I don't think I've ever met you before…

You must be new…"

Hazel

"Yes…

I'm new…"


	3. Chapter 3 : Hazel and Arthur

12pm,

At the round table,

Arthur, his knights and Hazel were eating…

Arthur's POV:

"That's weird…

That maid reminds me of someone…

But who?"

Merlin's POV:

"I've never been so humiliated…

King Arthur prefers being with that…girl

Instead of going to meet Guinevere… "

Hazel didn't know how to use a fork and a knife so she learned to do so thanks to the king…

She almost succeeded about eating spinachs, one of them landed at Merlin's face…

Caradoc and Percival were the first to laugh at Arthur's teacher…

Hazel

"Oh I'm sorry about that mister wizard sir…

I didn't mean any harm…"

Arthur

"It's all right Hazel…"

Merlin

"Hazel?

That does it!

Arthur…erm…your majesty,

We need to talk…

It's about your future"

Arthur

"That Guinevere girl?

Who cares?

She's 10 years older than me!

Now if you excuse me…

I must help Hazel clear the table…"

Merlin

"Clear the table?

Are you kidding me?"

Arthur went with Hazel to the kitchen with every dishes while Merlin distracts the other knights dressed as a jester…

Merlin's POV:

"What a humiliation…"


	4. Chapter 4 : Arthur finds out about Hazel

London,

2pm,

Arthur and Hazel were walking and chatting together…

Arthur was showing her Abbey Road, that road will be extremely famous thanks to some minstrels of the 20th century…

Suddenly, a black knight came from nowhere and kidnapped Arthur,

Hazel rescues Arthur again as she bite the black knight's leg…

The black knight immediately retreats…

Arthur

"Thanks for saving me Hazel…"

Hazel

"You're welcome your highness… "

Arthur

"Just call me Arthur…

But tell me…

You're the squirrel girl that was harassing me many months ago are you?"

Hazel

"Well…

Yes… "

… "


	5. Final Chapter : Arthur and Hazel

Many hours later,

Hazel became more mature about finding a mate and considered as Arthur's second best friend behind Merlin…

After Merlin's class…

Hazel

"That was amazing…"

Arthur

"Yes…I can't wait to study about the 21th century…"

Arthur and Hazel were walking in the corridors when they heard a conversation between Lancelot and Princess Guinevere…

Guinevere

"Lancelot, you blithering imbecile!

How could you let Princess Guinevere wait in the streets like that!

You were supposed to kidnap Arthur so I can save him!"

Lancelot

"But Milady…

It was that…maid…

She bite my leg

I had to recover…"

Guinevere

"You're the worst black knight ever!

I'm gonna marry that king Arthur and takeover the throne even it's the last thing I'll do!"

Hazel

"I don't think so…"

Lancelot

"That's the maid!"

Guinevere

"With the king!

Get rid of them Lancelot!"

Lancelot

"He's our king!

I can't just kill him like that…"

Guinevere

"Fine, I'll take you down first!"

Before Guinevere can take Lancelot's sword to stab him,

Arthur disarms her and kicked the princess in the moats…

Arthur watched "Enter the Dragon" with Merlin when he was at Sir Ector's castle…

Guinevere is then arrested for her crimes against King Arthur by her dad Leodegrance and Lancelot became the royal janitor of King Caradoc and King Percival…

Indeed, Arthur and Hazel went to 2018 to begin their romance as some details have changed…

For example: The Squirrel girl was portrayed by Eric Idle in "Monty Python Holy Grail" and by Julia Andrews in a musical play called "Camelot"…

As for Merlin, learning that Arthur changed the future, the wizard retired and went to live at Madam Mim's cottage and they made wizard duels to choose who's doing the chores of the day…

Archimedes wrote a screenplay of his own movie "Highly Educated Owl" featuring Owlivia Newton John and Ebuho Estevez…

THE END


End file.
